Parallel Trouble
by AlphaBunny
Summary: Post Journey's End. Pete's World. After being left in the parallel world things between Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor have been rough. And with the arrival the blue box carrying a man claiming to be the Doctor things are about to get even harder for them. We only own the idea of this story not Doctor Who or its characters.
1. Fighting Again

John held Rose's hand tight as she watched the Tardis disappear. He knew that he was nothing but a clone of the man she loved but he was willing to wait if it meant she would love him eventually. Rose dropped his hand and his heart dropped with it. Rose turned to her mother and asked, "You called Pete yeah?"

"Just a moment dear," Jackie replied, flipping open her phone.

"Hi love. Yeah we are in bloody Norway again. Do you think you could send a zeppelin this way? Tah. Thanks love." Jackie hung up the phone and turned back to the only two other people on the beach. She knew her daughter was hurting but couldn't she see the gift she had been given? "The zeppelin will be here in a few hours. There's a small town a mile or two away."

"Let's go then," Rose said, rushing to get away from John. John watched her walk away before sulkily walking behind her. Jackie came up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she will come around. Give it a month," Jackie said with a gentle smile. John nodded, hoping she was right. A month passed and it didn't seem like John and Rose were getting anywhere fast.

"I don't see that I do it that much," Rose said to John as she walked away from him shoulders stiff as she got ready to go to work at the parallel world's torchwood.

"Yes you do! I can't do anything without you thinking of him! It's been a month Rose! Why can't you accept me for me?" John pleaded, following her around the room as she got ready for work.

Rose just turned and glared at John. "John, you're asking me to forget about the Doctor...my Doctor."

John flinched; he could feel his heart being stabbed by every word she said. Taking her stance as a sign to quit pushing he fled the room and went to his on the other side of the house where Rose said she preferred him to sleep. He got ready for work like every other day, but today was different; he knew the scale was about to tip one way or another soon and for good.

Rose let out sigh running a hand through her blonde hair, she'd seen his flinch at the word and though it didn't seem like it at times she didn't want to cause him pain. She had been left behind by the Doctor and it hurt, being around John reminded her of the Doctor. The way he acted and talked reminded her of her Doctor. Heck he looked exactly the same even and it all just made the hurt worse till she snapped. Yes there were things that made him different from the Doctor and he wasn't the Doctor he was John which she had very coldly pointed out a few time. She sighed again before grabbing the last of her things and leaving the manor.

John put on his blue suit and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated this face. It caused so much pain for both Rose and himself. He swiftly walked out of his room and left the house, heading to the high school he worked at just a half mile away.

Torchwood headquarters, that housed Rose's office, was much further so she drove or sometimes even rode with her parallel world father if their schedules lined up for it. It didn't today which she was thankful for being as she didn't really want to talk, truthfully she just wanted to bury herself in her work like usual. She had been warned though by a fair few workmates, in particular her closest friends, Jake, Ross and Alex, that doing this would kill her one day.

John walked to the school, kicking a stone along his way. His mind was in another place. He was so distracted that he walked across the street and didn't see the car until it was too late.

Rose was walking to her office and almost ran into Ross who had just turned the corner.

"There you are, been looking for you," he smiled at her.

"For?" she asked drawing out the word. She could still remember John's surprise at meeting Ross the first time, when she had questioned him on it later he had explain that he, the Doctor, had met the other universe's Ross who worked for UNIT. He even remarked that this Ross had the same military hair style as the other one, whom he had apparently rather liked despite his carrying a gun.

"Just got a call on a couple weevils in the warehouse district, thought you'd be eager to go."

"Sure," she beamed, this was just what she need too, "Who else is going?"

"Jake, Parker, Howie plus me," he reported.

"Right I'll grab my bag and meet you lot in the motor hall," she referred to the garage level of the building.

"Great," he headed off.


	2. The Call

Rose went into office dropping off her coat and grabbing her mission bag, she then headed to armory to grab extra weevil spray before running to elevator which would take her to the motor hall.

While in the elevator her phone chirped and after fishing it out of her pocket answered it, "'Ello?"

"Hello? Is this a Ms. Rose Tyler?"

"Yes," Rose said glancing at the number over the elevator doorway.

"We have a Mr. John Noble here at Royal Hospital. You were his emergency contact."

Rose froze for a beat before rushing to ask, "Is he alright?"

"He was hit pretty badly by a car," she said hesitantly

"How badly?" Rose said placing a hand on the rail that ran around the elevator, her knees felt little shaky.

"Maybe you should come in and see for yourself."

The doors had opened by now and she looked over at the jeep where the guys already were ready and waiting.

"Get a move on Tyler," Parker called to her earning him a glare from Jake and Ross and an eye roll from Howie; Parker was not known for having a lot of patience at times.

"Ms. Tyler?" the nurse asked over the phone.

"Yes, I'm here. I have meeting now I can't get out of, but I'll be there as soon as possible, if you need someone there now though my mum is his other emergency contact," Rose said clearly upset with herself for not being able to go. She stepped out of the elevator heading toward the jeep.

"It's not too bad dear. I will just call your mum."

The woman then hung up leaving Rose to worry and wonder why her mum was being called if it wasn't bad. She put her phone back in her packet reaching the vehicle. She wordless climbed in the back not even noticing Parker's exasperated 'finally'.

She was silent on the trip thinking about John, was he all right? She'd had that stupid fight with him and now he was in the hospital. It was her fault too she knew it was. 'What if he got really hurt? What if he...?' she didn't dare finish the thought.

"Rose?" Jake notice she suddenly seemed to turn pale, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Rose said automatically not really listening to him.

Before Ross could start on her too they had reached the warehouse district. Rose, Jake and Ross got out of the jeep while Howie and Parker got out of a black lorry which they would use to move the weevils back to Torchwood.

They then went about looking for the weevils in the area. They had a report of two, possibly three, around here. And after a fairly short time Parker had found the first one. A few more minute later Ross had nabbed the second and Howie the third. Having heard the last one was caught Rose started back to the jeep.

Her mind was on John still so when a weevil suddenly jumped out in front of her she didn't have time to react and spray it with the anti-weevil spray. Instead it grabbed her, lifted her up and slammed her into to the wall of the warehouse beside them, the metal booming loudly. She gasped as dots of light exploded before her eyes; she dropped the can on the ground. The weevil snarled at her it fang inches from her neck.

The only thing in her mind was John, not the fact she was about to die and not even the Doctor it was John. She'd come far in this one month, farther than anyone, herself included, thought she had when it came to accepting him. Now here she was moment from a very nasty death and he was her only thought or concern.

The next thing she knew was she on the concrete still in one piece though her head sure didn't feel like it. Jake had arrived spraying the weevil and managing to get it off her. He knelt by her now clearly very concerned.

"Rose? Come on, Rose?" Jake said as he tried to get her to focus. "Howie north side of warehouse D, stat," he barked into the talkie, Howie being one Torchwood's medic.

He arrived seconds later; Rose was doing better by then talking now though little slurred.

After giving her a fast check over he found she had gotten a concussion when her head hit the metal, she was bleeding but not a lot amazingly for a head wound. After cleaning it Howie was able to use medical glue to close the wound.

"We're going to take you home Rose, and I want you to take aspirin for the headache, but you are not, repeat not, to sleep for the next 24 hours," Howie told her firmly, "you got that?"

"Yeah," she said as Jake helped her up one arm over his shoulder.

"Good you're going to need someone to watch you to be sure it doesn't get worse," he said relaxing a little.

Ross drove the jeep to the Tyler manor were her car had already been dropped off.


	3. Looking

Jackie, Pete, and Tony were in the front room watching the telly when the doorbell rang. Pete got up and rushed to the door, already knowing who was at the door. He opened it and saw Rose being held up by Jake and Ross.

"Hey dad," Rose said smiling weakly at him.

"Sir," Ross gave him a nod in way of greeting.

"Boss," Jake added. The two were on either side Rose holding her by each elbow to keep her balanced and make sure her legs didn't try to give out from under her, though she assured them she could walk on her own.

Pete took Rose from them and bid them a goodnight. He helped her into the living room where she sat on the couch. "How are you feeling?" He asked tentatively he had been told by Howie what had happened plus been given a list of what to watch out for by the person who dropped off the car.

"Fine, how's John?" Rose lied, expecting he may not let her go to the hospital to see John if he knew how she felt, or he may even check her in like Howie had said she should be.

"How's he? He was hit by a car how do you think he is?" Jackie replied sharply.

Rose winced slightly as the raised tone of voice, "Is he alright though?" she asked again before looking at her dad, "Can I go see him?" Howie also told her very clearly she was not to drive at all that day and since he couldn't get her to get x-rayed, since she wanted to see John and that would take too much time. She had been told she shouldn't drive the next day either.

"He's upstairs resting, lucky the driver saw him first and managed to slow down in time. He's got some nasty bruises but its bloody miracle that's all," Jackie rambled.

"He's where?" Rose said jumping to her feet. She immediately learned standing up fast with moderate concussion was bad plan, an extremely bad plan. The room spun, she turned a lovely shade of paste green and her legs seemed to turn to gelatin. If Pete hadn't been right next to her she would have face down on the floor.

"You need to lie down and take it easy. You can see him at dinner," Pete said in a stubborn voice, telling her she couldn't argue about it.

Rose had her eyes squeezed shut as tightly as possible a hand over her mouth trying not loss her breakfast.

"Rose sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jackie asked concerned a hand on her daughter's back.

"Probably nausea from standing up so fast," Pete said as he adjusted to get ready to help her walk to her room.

"That looked more than just standing up to quickly," Jackie said watching Rose closely.

"Slipped," Rose said then swallow getting her stomach to slowly begin settling.

"What?"

"It's nothing Jackie. She slipped on a wet floor and bumped her head in the break room at lunch."

"Oh dear what didn't you say so?" Jackie cooed helping her husband slowly walk Rose up the stair toward her room. "Now you lay down love," Jackie said as Pete went to get aspirin and an ice pack.

"Want to go see John though," Rose said her eyes still closed the not tightly now.

"At dinner, you need rest; don't worry he just got bruised," Jackie said trying to help Rose relax some.

Jackie and Pete left so Rose could get some rest. They were going to need to talk to both her and John later to see what was going on with them.

Rose lay for a while the ice pack pressed to the tender lump that had started to form on the back of her head. After about 2 minutes though once she was sure her mum and dad had joined Tony downstairs again she got up, slower this time and headed toward John's room. The door was closed so she knocked gently not opening it yet still worried how she'd find him.


	4. John's Hospital Visit

John walked slowly across the street and didn't notice the car heading his way until it was too late. He blacked out as his head connected with the concrete. He wasn't sure how long it had been when he was being to come out of the darkness but he could tell he was in a bed and everything hurt. He kept his eyes closed as he heard someone come in.

"Alright Mr. Noble, let's get your IV started and we will see if we can get someone in here for you," a female voice, most likely his nurse, said. John heard the click of a phone being opened. "Hello? Is this a Ms. Rose Tyler?" he heard the nurse ask. He couldn't hear the other end of the conversation with the volume on the phone so low. "We have a Mr. John Noble here at Royal Hospital. You were his emergency contact." A moment of silence passed. "He was hit pretty badly by a car."

'_So that's what happened,'_ John thought, the memory coming back to him.

"Maybe you should come in and see for yourself," the nurse suggested. Hope began to bubble in John's chest. If Rose came to see him it meant that she did care about him. "Ms. Tyler?" the nurse asked, wondering if they got disconnected. John's hope began to wavier. After a moment of listening to Rose on the other end of the line the nurse said, "It's not too bad dear. I will just call your mum." The nurse's phone snapped shut as John's hope snapped into a million shards.

'_She still doesn't want to see me even when I'm hurt. She doesn't care about me because I'm not him,_ John thought, doubt clouding his judgment.

John let darkness take him back under. When he came back he opened his eyes this time and looked around the room. It was white just like every other hospital he ever knew, but in the corner was Jackie.

Jackie smiled seeing he was awake, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus, but it was actually a car, well a small vehicle," John rambled.

"Do you want me to call the nurse to see if the can give you something?" Jackie sympathized.

"No," John said shortly before looking around the room, hoping Rose did come after all.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Jackie said, she going to have to talk to Rose about her absence. "The nurse said she sound quite upset that she wasn't able to come when she got the call you were hurt," Jackie said hoping to cheer him up a little.

John nodded but didn't smile. He seemed kind of absent.

The nurse came in and told Jackie that John was free to go but needed a lot of bed rest.

Jackie thanked her and walked to the car with John, he had refused a wheelchair but they took the walk slow his leg where he had been hit sore and rather stiff.

Jackie drove them back to the manor, John didn't talk and Jackie was thinking she was definitely going to need to speak with Rose about this. Once they reached the manor John went upstairs to lay down in his room.

He didn't sleep, just stared at the ceiling. He thought about what he could do to make Rose love him, but he knew nothing in the world would work because he wasn't the Doctor; he wasn't her Doctor.


	5. Surprise Visitor

Rose knocked again slightly louder this time wondering if maybe he was asleep.

John got out of bed carefully and walked to the door. "What?" he growled.

"John?" Rose said little taken aback by his gruffness.

John's scowl softened. "Hi Rose."

"Hey," Rose smiled, "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

John shook his head. "No I was already awake."

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, she'd been afraid to find him wrapped like a mummy.

"I'm hurting. I'm surprised I'm not all wrapped up like a mummy," John replied.

"I was worried that you would be," Rose said truthfully, "Have you taken anything for the pain?" She felt guilty that he was in pain, she was sure that she was somehow responsible for his being hurt, for his being almost killed.

"Yeah, they gave me some pain medicine. What are you doing home so early?" John asked, knowing she was never home before 8.

"Uhh," Rose had forgotten how much earlier home she was than normal, "well I wanted to check on you mostly and there was bit of an incident at work."

John's eyes widened. "Where did you get hit?" he asked, his cold demeanor fading away. Only Rose could do this to him.

"How did you guess I got hit so quickly?" Rose asked.

John rolled his eyes. "It's Torchwood. I'm not your mother, I know what Torchwood is like even if you father does run it."

Rose sighed softly he had a point there, "In the head."

John pulled out his brainy specs and began checking her head and asking her questions like the Torchwood medic had. "Mild concussion but not too bad. I wouldn't sleep until after dinner but otherwise you should be fine."

"Howie said moderate and not for next 24 but that was after I refused to get x-rays or a CT scan done," Rose thought aloud.

John nodded then rubbed the back of his head. "Uh Rose about earlier, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Rose said gently.

John held out his arms, requesting their usual truce hug.

Rose smiled widely and stepped into his embrace, she hugged him back gently afraid of hurting him. She closed her eyes as her head rest on his chest and listened to his single heartbeat.

John kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Rose stiffened slightly when he said it, but forced herself to relax again by burying her face further into his chest.

John felt her stiffen and the doubt began to set over him again.

Rose stayed in John's embrace still and this had surpassed their previous record for longest truce hug. They may have stood there hugging the rest of night as neither seemed too interested in letting the other go yet but the pair was interrupted by sudden crash from outside, Rose jumped her eyes wide open.

John blinked and pushed Rose gently to arm's length before smiling at her. His eyes were bright with the hope of a possible adventure. He grabbed her hand and they ran down the stairs and to the back garden. John froze and the excitement drained from his face.

Rose stood beside him her mouth open slightly and her eyes wide in utter shock. The two just their staring at what had caused the crash they'd heard. After standing there in their state of shock for Rose finally spoke, "John?"


	6. The Doctor Returns

"Yes Rose. It's him," John said in a monotone voice.

"But it can't be him, can it?" Rose questioned, "Are we sure there's not time lords in this universe."

"I checked and there are none. No history of them, no signs of them, the place where my planet would have been is clear and has never been disturbed," John listed.

"But how? I thought the gap between the universes had been closed, he wasn't coming back," Rose said confused.

"He wasn't supposed to, something must have happened," John said before running up to the Tardis looking around it.

John jumped back as the door to the Tardis opened and out came a familiar looking man with dark wild brown hair and he was wearing the usual brown pinstriped suit.

"Why are you here?" John asked, on guard.

The man coughed as he exited the Tardis. He had looked at the readings on the Tardis screen before coming out and knew a few things: one, he was in a parallel world in the future when compared to the universe he came from; two, the man in front of him was a timelord-human hybrid; three, Rose Tyler was the female next to said hybrid who would allow him to slowly kill the Doctor in the other universe. "I've come to take Rose home," he answered with an evil smile.

"But you said I was supposed to stay here," Rose said she was getting more confused by second; she took a step toward so she stood beside John.

"Yeah but something happened. The timelines have changed. There's a chance I can have you back, travel in the Tardis again, I couldn't just pass that up."

Rose cast a glance back toward the house where her mum, dad and little brother were inside, she snuck glance at John before looking back at the Doctor. If she left with him she would be leaving behind everyone she cared out here with no way of ever seeing or hearing from them again, "I don't understand."

"The timelines have changed Rose. Don't you want to travel with me anymore?" The Doctor asked.

"You're interfering with your own timeline!" John growled as he took a step forward and clenched his fist.

Rose placed a hand on John's arm.

John visibly relaxed.

"We don't have going make any decision right way, got loads of time," he smiled, if his plan was to work he needed to go about this carefully.

Rose glanced up at the sound of distant thunder, the clouds were darkening moving towards then fairly quickly also. "Why don't we go inside looks like it'll rain soon," she suggested.

John turned quickly on his heels and stormed into the house; when Rose and the Doctor followed him in to find him making tea.

"Thank you," Rose said when John handed her a cup.

John reluctantly handed the Doctor one as well before motioning they sit at the table.

They all sat down and for the first few minutes it was quiet but John broke the ice. "So what did you do after you left us here?"

"Oh bit if this and that, done far bit of running though not as fun as used to be," he said pointedly glancing at Rose.

John suppressed a growl. "Any other companions? I'm sure you have travelled with more since you dropped us off," John said coldly.

"No not really found any one suitable," he said drumming his fingers on the table.

The drumming sounded familiar, a beat John had long forgotten. "So you came here to take Rose back on adventures with you? Have you even considered whether she was happy here?" He asked.

"Every considered that maybe I'm not," Rose mumbled before sipping her tea.

John looked over her. Fear and hurt crossed his face but was quickly covered by shock. "What do you mean?"

Rose took a drink of her tea. The Doctor took this opportunity to ask her his own question, "So what about you what have you been doing here?"

"Still working at torchwood actually."

The Doctor made a sneer. He knew about torchwood and still didn't like it. "Why torchwood?"

"Same reason I worked there before, I can do some good there. I can help protect people."

He nodded. "Are you in the field or research now?"

"Bit of both for the most part," Rose took another drink.

John looked between the two of them. They both had smiles on their faces and were in their own little world. Rose didn't need him. She didn't want him. John quietly got up and went to his room while they continued to talk.


	7. The Doctor Eats Pears?

The two talk for some time after that when Jackie came in with Tony.

"There you are, just letting you know Pete and I are taking Tony to his friend's birthday party now so you'll be on your own for supper alright?"

"Yeah that's fine mum."

"Bye," Tony chirped before he and Jackie left the room having mistaken the Doctor for John.

"So that's little Tony," the Doctor smiled, "sure has grown since I saw him last."

"Yeah, I guess he has," Rose said, she didn't recall the Doctor meeting tony, in fact she was certain he hadn't.

"So what do you say Rose Tyler? Will you come on new adventures with me?"

"I don't know," she said softly looking down at her cup of tea. This man in front of her said he was her Doctor but she was starting to think otherwise. And even if he really was her Doctor how could she just leave her friends and family behind, how could she leave John behind? "Why don't we get something to eat?" Rose stood up from the little breakfast table they'd been sitting at and walking into the kitchen. "Anything you'd like?"

"Don't suppose you got any pears by chance?"

"Pear?"

"I'm not that hungry but I could always eat a pear," the man smiled.

Rose picked one out of a bowl of fruit on the counter and tossed it to him. "I'm going see to if John's hungry."

Rose left the room heading upstairs guessing John had gone to his room.

John was sitting on his bed, his back to the door. His head was in his hands.

Rose knocked the closed door.

"Come in," John called, his voice soft and broken.

Rose opened the door taking a couple steps into the room, "John?"

"What?" he snapped, but it lacked any fight.

"John, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he waved at her. The entire time he kept his head hung and refused to look at Rose.

"You don't seem fine," she said moving to try look at him better but he turned his head away from her. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Because you don't need me anymore. Your real Doctor is here. You don't need a copy anymore."

"John, I don't think he really is the Doctor."

"Of course he is. He came in the Tardis."

"I don't know how to explain that one, but I don't think he is him," Rose pushed. "There's something off about it all."

John finally snapped and looked at her. "Will you just stop it! You know it's him! You don't have to keep pretending! I know you don't want me so why don't you just go and stop killing me!"

Rose took a step back in shock. "Fine," she snapped back then looked at the floor in front of her. "If, if you want me to go then fine," she said softer. She turned walked out the door grabbing the knob as she passed pulling it closed but just before it fully closed she stopped. "But since when did the Doctor start eating pears," she murmured, the door then clicked shut.

Rose walked along the hallway tears misting her eyes, had she really been killing him? Did she really hurt him that badly? Of course she did. There was a creak behind her and she quickly turned hoping it was John, but there was no one there. Her heart sank and she looked down at the floor, there was another creak behind her again, but it was much closer and she knew it wasn't John by the fear that cascaded down her spine in icy waves.

She opened her mouth to call for him but a hand clamped over her mouth and she felt cold metal press against her neck then everything faded into darkness.


	8. The Reveal

_Warning; contains graphic torture _

* * *

John held back tears. He knew she would be happy with her Doctor. He would rather see her happy and be miserable himself than see her miserable all the time. He knew she tried, he knew deep down she did. But he also knew that every time she looked at him she looked for her Doctor, the one that could take her to see the universe, the one that could give her the adventure of her life, the one that wasn't human. John wanted to give her all of that but he couldn't. He could show her the world but how does that compare to the universe? He could give her the adventure of her life but not make her life a new adventure every day. He couldn't become full timelord because as much as the Doctor was part of his DNA, so was Donna. By this point his tears were falling from his eyes and hitting his motionless hands.

Rose groaned her head pounding painfully as she started to come to. The rest of her body felt fuzzy, she struggled to open her eye and also remember what had happened to her.

She could remember her fight with John that morning then she got the call John got hurt and there was her trip to get the weevils. That's where the rest of her memory got kind of murky.

She finally opened her eyes against the pounding and rest of her memories started clear up. Her trip home, apologizing to John, their finding the Tardis, this man who said he was the Doctor and she didn't believe him. There were still gaps and blurry places but she needed to get out of here before worrying about that.

Rose tried to move but she found that her wrists and ankles were bound in metal cuffs attached to the table she was laying on. The metal table was raised at a slight angle, the wrist cuffs holding her arms to her side. She looked around the room in front of her but there wasn't much there, just a blank wall.

John continued to sit, waiting for the sound of the universe to reach his ears. _'Maybe she is just getting all her things,'_ he thought. _'After all, she will be with him for the rest of her life._'

Rose pulled at the cuffs restraining her but became clear to her fairly quickly she was stuck. The sound of a door closing caused her to jump; she turned on table to see a man with short dark hair wearing a dark suit and tie, the same man that had claimed to be the Doctor. "Who are you? Where's John?" Rose hadn't been able to remember her talk with John or her abduction from the manor.

"I my dear am the Master, in fact, I'm your Master"

Rose stiffened her hands clenched into fists. "Like hell you are," she practically spat glaring at him definitely.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. Is that anyway to be treating me? You were the one who jumped at the chance to travel again, leaving poor John behind like he was nothing but a fake. I wonder how he feels now, watching the women he loves leaving him like he is nothing but trash."

"I didn't jump at the chance," she said, but it was weak; not really spoken to him more thought aloud. "I don't want to leave him."

"Ha! Do you remember the last thing you said to him?"

"No," Rose said softly while trying to remember, but it was all blurry still.

"You said that you couldn't live with a fake anymore. That he would never be what you needed him to be."

Rose shook her headed, "You're lying I didn't say that."

"Believe whatever you want sweetheart, you're just in denial," The Master said before turning around.

"I didn't say that," Rose said softly as tears pricked her eyes; she couldn't remember, had she really said that?

The Master turned around; he was holding a knife and looking it over carefully. "Ever been to the planet Tutalu?"

"No..." Rose said not liking the way he looked at the knife, admiring really.

"Well, they have amazing weapons there, weapons that when the blade pierces your skin, the blood flowing from the cut feels like fire." To demonstrate, he made a shallow cut along her left cheek.

Rose hissed clenching her jaw pulling away from him. The blood burned as it trickled down her cheek but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a scream.

The Master laughed. "Rose I want to hear you scream! I want to hear you plead for your death!" He slashed at her right arm and leg and her right side.

Rose twisted away from him, gasping for air and pain hit her first the pain of the slashes then pain from blood that felt like molten metal on her skin. Tears formed in her eye as she let out an agonized sob.

"Getting there," the Master laughed.

"Go to hell," Rose said between gasped breaths.

"Oh sweetheart, I run hell," the Master laughed. He went back to the trunk and pulled out a whip but it had spikes on the steel rope. He turned around quickly and snapped the whip; it caught her already cut leg and the steel spikes went into her leg.

She sobbed again the tears started to escape slipping of over her cheeks causing her cut left cheek to sting. She pulled at the restrains hard but metal only bite into the skin.

"Scream my name!" The Master yelled with an insane glint in his eyes as he whipped her again and again.

"Bastard," she yelled back at him, the pain was getting too much till she finally lost consciousness slipping into the darkness free from pain.

The Master cursed as she went under. "Pitiful humans," he mumbled, getting his next toy ready. It happened to be an electric brander. "I will get you to call my name Rose. I will break you and make you beg for death, but I won't let you die, I will make you face the Doctor."

The brander glowed almost white hot as he pressed it to her thigh. Rose opened her eyes howling pain writhing in hope of get away from instrument that had already burned clear though her jeans on to her skin. The hiss filled the air along with smell of charred flesh.

"Scream my name!" the Master commanded. He dragged the instrument slowly up her leg and chest, burning away the clothes as he went.

Rose gasped between sounds of pain trying to catch her breathe to speak.

The Master removed the instrument allowing her to catch her breathe.

"Say it," he commanded.

"No," Rose said between ragged gasps of air.

"First you refuse to love John, the man that gave you his heart which you crushed into one million tiny little pieces, and now you refuse to say may name?" The Master roared putting down the branding iron picking up an electric prob. "You will say my name even if I have to bring you to an inch of your life!" He jabbed the probe into her neck.

Rose screamed in pain her body arching of the table from the current; she didn't refuse to love John but she hadn't been ready to say it back to him on the beach in Norway. She never meant to hurt him so badly, but she had and she was starting to believe she deserved this pain because of it.

John laid on his bed thinking. It was getting dark out. He didn't hear the Tardis leave so he knew she was still in the backyard but he wouldn't go to see her. He thought that maybe Rose was resting before leaving on an adventure tomorrow. Tears prickled at his eyes. He loved her but wanted her to be happy even if it meant giving her up.

The Master removed the probe and Rose sank back onto the table with a whimper of pain; her eyes unfocused stared at the ceiling, things were going dark and she could feel her consciousness starting to slip away again.

The Master chuckled. "I will break you little Rose Tyler," he said while picking up a spiked club. It seemed to be made out of the same material that the knife was made out of. He took and swung it at her right leg. Two things happened at that moment, the spiked went clear through her leg in multiple directions and her leg snapped in 3 places.

Rose screamed pulling harder at the restraints but they cut into her raw skin. The Master tore the club from her leg causing her to howl in pain, her body was shaking with sobs.

"I will teach you what it really means to scream! That Doctor and fake never taught you right, gave you too much freedom, now I will destroy you and you will call me Master!" He repeated the action on her other leg.

Rose howled in pain again as the blood burned everywhere it touched, her left leg had also snapped in three places the blood inside burning the nervous and bone. She sobbed as he again tore the spikes from her shredded leg, tears ran down her face. She wanted the pain to stop; she wanted her John to be there to make this agonizing pain go away. "John," she whimpered between sobs.

"No deary, you got the name wrong again," the Master said, coming an inch in front of her face. "I am your Master."

"N…never," Rose managed to get out, glaring at him with every scrap of hatred, fury, and defiance she had in her broken body.

The Master scowled and back handed her across the face. He pulled back and grabbed the knife he used before and cut open the front of her shirt. He then began to carve his name in gallifreyian into her stomach.

Rose howled in pain her body rigged pulling again on the cuffs at her wrists and ankles but they held firmly though now they were caked with blood also having cut deeply in her flesh.

The Master smirked. "We leave in the morning my dear," he said before hitting her hard in the head with the handle of the knife.

Blood trickled down the right side of Rose's face as the Master left the room Rose watched him. The pain had become too much for her to even blackout now. She forced to lay there on the cold metal table and feel it, to feel every agonizing cut and burn, every developing bruise and every shattered bone.

Tardis purred softly to her sympathetically and apologetically as a soft light enveloped Rose. The TARDIS's abilities had been restrained by the Master but she was able to form a makeshift stasis chamber around her Rose. The blood loss slowed to an almost stand still and the pain eased slightly, not a lot but just enough for Rose to black out.

"Thank you," Rose mumbled before slipping back in wonderful blackness where she was free from the pain.


	9. Rescue

John woke up to warm beams of light on his face, it was fairly late. He stretched and yawned before sitting up, looking at the clock which was little past nine. He ran his hands on his face and walked down to the kitchen to get some coffee; he didn't need to worry about going to work having been given a couple days off to rest since his accident yesterday. He looked into the back yard and his eyes burrowed together as he saw the blue girl outside. Forgetting about his coffee he went outside and gently touched the old, smooth wood. "Why are you still here girl? Are you sick?" He asked her gently but didn't get an answer. "It's so quiet in here," John said quietly, referring to his head. He began to think that it was odd that the Doctor and Rose hadn't left for the other universe yet. "When did the Doctor begin to eat pears?" John asked as horror hit him. He ran into the Tardis and began checking every room, being careful to listen for "The Doctor."

Tardis whined softly trying to get him to right room shuffling it so it was nearer.

John heard her and began moving to the closed door. He opened it and fear and shock hit him to the core

Rose still lay, eyes closed, on metal table which still sat at its slight incline. What remained of her clothes was in tatters soaked in her blood, her open wounds ever so slowly seeped more blood which mixed with the caked blood already there. There was so much blood, and Rose was ghostly pale. The smell of burnt flesh and metallic tang of blood filled the air making John feel ill.

He quickly went to her side and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found a faint heartbeat. "I will get you out of here Rose. I'm so sorry," John said, choking before dropping a few kissing on her head as he undid the bindings.

"John?" Rose groaned her eyes still closed, she sounded so weak it was heartbreaking to him.

"Yes Rose, it's John. O god it's John," he said before kissing her again, tears running down his face. He picked her up bridal style.

The stasis chamber light had gone out and Rose whimpered softly, "leave me…run, he'll come back...you have go."

"I'm not leaving you here," he said as he began to run towards the console room.

The Tardis whined softly trying to warn him but to late John had already run into the console room where the Master was preparing to leave.

"Trying to steal Rose back? Didn't she already tell you she didn't want you?" the Master said. John flinched but put Rose down softly against the wall. "Whether she wants me or not I will protect her," John said with anger.

Rose took a sharp breath as the bone shards in her legs shifted.

"Protect her?" the Master laughed, "well congratulation on the marvelous job you've done so far."

Guilt hit John like a ton of bricks. "I know I failed. I make mistakes. That's what makes me human," John said, not letting the Master phase him. "I'm not giving you an option, you will let Rose go and I will take you to torchwood."

"Umm no, no I don't believe that I will be going to Torchwood, nor will you taking Rose I've only just started playing with her," the master smiled wickedly at her.

John's fist clenched and he reared back before punching the Master in the face.

The Master staggered backwards a couple paces, wiping away the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "How very human of you," he laughed.

John's jaw clenched and he snarled, springing to attack again.

He knocked the master to the floor the two rolled over the grated floor exchanging blows.

The Master hit John directly on the bruise that the car hit him and he lost all his breath. The Master was able to stand up and kick him clear across the room. "Well, that was utterly pathetic. No wonder you are worthless to her," he said before turning and walking towards Rose. "Now dear, shall we continue?" John got up slowly, his body screaming in pain.

"I'm not done. I will get her out of here even if it kills me," he said before painful breaths.

"You are actually better off to her dead, you do realize that don't you?" the Master said, "Such a worthless fake."

"Shut up," Rose ground out, "don't you dare call him that."

John looked at her with a surprised face. He was sure she would have agreed with the master about him being a worthless fake. He knew there was going to be a lot that would need to be discussed but right now his priority was getting Rose to safety.

"You really are the most confused human I've ever had the misfortune to meet," the Master growled as he continued his was walk toward her ignoring John. "You sit there unable to move on your own, clinging to life I've so graciously allowed and yet you have audacity to threaten me, we really will have to fix that. And while I do that will make you say it!" he spat.

He grabbed the remnants of her shirt. Rage filled John and the pain faded away. "Don't touch her," he yelled, tackling the Master away from her and repeatedly punched him.

John had the master pinned to the floor one hand around his throat and with other he hit the Master till he had finally lost consciousness and then continued to hit him even past that.

"John," Rose said before whimpering painfully when she tried to move.

John froze and punched one more time before going to her side. "I'm going to take care of you love, just hold on," John said, holding her head gently in his hands before kissing her forehead. He picked her up and carried her out of the tardis

Ross parked one of Torchwood's SUVs in front of the Tyler manor; he along with Alex and Jake had come to check on Rose and John, as they had heard from Pete that he had been hit by a car. They hadn't found anyone inside had gone to the back garden to see if they were out there.

What they found though was a blue police call box and only a couple seconds later John came running out bruised and bloodied carrying a pale, bloodier Rose.

John stumbled out of the tardis and spotting them. "Help," he called out weakly before falling to his knees.

Alex knelt beside John keeping him from falling forward.

"What happened?" she asked him as the tardis doors closed and the light on top flashed, the sound of the universe could be heard as it faded from sight. Jake ran to bring the car onto the back driveway closer to them.

"The Master," he said before passing out falling against her.

Ross caught Rose before she could fall out of John's arms. Jake pulled up opening the back hatch, they were going to have to take them to Torchwood's hospital and they didn't have time to wait for an ambulance to get there. Ross lifted Rose placing her in the back, he apologized when she let out a pained groan; any movement no matter how gentle was painful.

Jake helped Alex move John into the back with Rose.

Ross closed the hatch as Jake ran to get in the driver's seat; Alex stayed in back putting clean towels on Rose's wounds to slow the bleeding. Ross climbed in the passenger side to radio torchwood that they were on the way there in need of help.

"How bad are they?" the hospital asked. "One is in critical condition and the other is in moderate condition," Ross answered.

"We will prepare for your arrival, do you have an eta?" the other side asked.

"I estimate about 15 minutes," Ross said. Jake took a sharp corner. He turned the flashing lights on and started the sirens. "Make that 10 minutes," Ross said.

Alex was trying to stabilize Rose's legs when she groaned softly her head lulling from side to side, "John?" she mumbled.

"Rose, its Alex," she moved closer to Rose's head. "Can you hear me?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah. Rose I need you open your eyes, can you do that for me?"

"Tired," she groaned.

"I know you are Rose, please try."

Rose managed to open them part way, they were red as when the master had used the electric probe some of the vessels in her eyes had broken.

"John? Where's John?" She asked searching for him.

"His right beside you," Rose turned her headed to look at him. Her eyes started to close again, "Rose, Rose I need you to stay wake for me."

"Rose, please Rose, you need to stay awake," Ross said urgently, hoping that he would help keep her awake

"So tired" Rose said struggling to keep her eyes open.

"We know you are," Alex held her hand, tears had started to well up in Alex's eyes, Rose as like a sister to her and seeing her like this was painful. "We're almost there, please just little longer."

"Rose I will throw John out if you even close your eyes for a second," Ross threatened. He wouldn't actually do it but he needed to do anything he could to keep her awake.

"Not amused," Rose groaned, she just wanted to go to sleep why was that so bad?

Alex gave her watery smile, "just bit longer Rose," she said giving her hand a slight squeeze. "Please," Alex pleaded softly to her, "try to stay awake, for John."

"Ok," she's sighed, watching him as he lay unconscious beside her. She watched the slow steady rise and fall of his chest he breathed.

They were in sight of the building now, only a few seconds away. Rose's eyelids started to fall again; they felt so heavy; she couldn't stay awake anymore.

"Sorry," she whispered as they finally closed.

"Rose?" Her lips were still moving but Alex couldn't hear what she was saying, she leaned closer to hear her. Alex's eyes widened and she pulled back too look at her, a tear finally escaped. "Please don't make me do that."

Jake pulled up to the hospital and a medical team ran out. They transferred John onto a gurney as well as Rose and began to run them into the hospital. Rose headed to emergency surgery to reset her bones and install screws and plates. The other medical team took John up to a room to check him over since his injuries were not as severe.

Ross held out his hand to help Alex out of the back off the SUV, he continued to hold her hand for support as Jake parked the vehicle. Once he'd returned the trio moved to the waiting room, they took their seats not speaking. Alex's hand were still shaking slightly and as half an hour past she eventually fell asleep from adrenaline crash. Her head resting on Ross's shoulder, her reddish brown hair slipping to cover her eyes.

Ross smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Alex's lips twitched upwards slightly, nuzzling into her boyfriend's shoulder with a small sigh, he wrapped one arm round her waist holding her closer.


	10. Hospitals and Truths

John blinked slowly as he came to. "He's awake," he heard a male nurse call. "John? John can you hear me?"

"Huh?" John asked as he finally pulled him out of the darkness. "Where's Rose? Is she ok?"

"She's in surgery. She was severely injured, we are unsure if she will make it," a doctor said. John bolted up, ignoring his pain and tried to get out of the bed. "John, you need to stay in bed," the doctor said as him and the nurse began to push him back on the bed.

"To hell if I am! Rose is hurt and might not make it and you want me to sit here?" John snarled, showing the oncoming storm in his eyes.

The nurse and doctor backed away. "You shouldn't push yourself."

"For Rose I will do anything," John said as he got up and began to slowly limp his way to the surgery waiting room.

Jake sat looking at the floor in front of them when he heard the commotion outside the waiting room door that to the rest of the hospital. He glanced over to see John limp in, a couple nurses following after him trying to get him to stop and go back to bed, He was ignoring them of course. Jake quickly got to his feet moving toward their friend, as Alex blinked waking up sitting up to see what was going on.

John pushed Jake off of him as he tried to help him walk. "I may be slightly hurt but I can walk," John snarled, not in a good mood.

"They're not going to let you in there mate," Jake told him as John moved to the surgery door; he had ignored John's rudeness as it was to be expected in the given situation.

John snarled and punched the wall before sitting down in one of the chairs and putting his head in his hands.

The group waited in silence for close to an hour, John was looking as scared as they all felt.

"She'll be alright," Alex said softly trying to stay positive.

"With the damage she had she has 42% chance of surviving with gaining back 90% of movement in her legs," John said.

"It Rose," Alex reminded him, "she defies odds on a regular bases."

"Plus you have to add in the fact that we're in torchwood's hospital, we have medical tech that doesn't exist anywhere else on earth," Jake added in.

John sighed. "I know but I can't help but worry," he said.

"She'll be alright John," Alex said placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

John's head nodded forward before he snapped awake and rubbed his eyes. It had been at least two hours since he sat down and they still were not out of surgery. He was beginning to really worry. Just then the light went out and a doctor came out, there was some blood on his apron but that was all. John stood up quickly, a little too quickly because he got dizzy and had to grab the wall for support. "How is she?"

The others stood with him, Alex held on to Ross hand, he gave hers a reassuring squeeze.

"Ms. Tyler suffered some extensive injuries which you all are already aware of, but she made it through surgery without any complications; with plenty of rest she should make a full recovery," he told them.

John sighed in relief and a smile split his face. He sat down and closed his eyes.

"Can we see her?" Jake asked as Ross hugged Alex both smiling.

"Yes, she is being moved to room 209. She is likely to be unconscious still and maybe a little drowsy and confused when she wakes up due to the pain medication but that will pass fairly quickly."

John nodded but didn't move, the surgeon left.

"Someone should go tell Jackie and Pete she's here," Jake said, Ross nodded.

"Right, we'll do that now, John why don't you go ahead and sit with her," Alex said, a little surprised John hadn't taken off running the moment he heard her room number. The guys had already started toward the exit and were out of earshot.

"I can't Alex," John said, the weight of everything finally hitting him.

"Oh and why not?" she asked him pointedly.

"I said some things to her that she shouldn't even be able to forgive me for," John said.

"Seems to me she already did," Alex said then sighed, "John on the way here she told me something, something for me to tell you."

"What?" he asked curiously, looking up at her.

She shook her head, "I'm not really the one you should to hear it from, it's something she is supposed to tell you. But I need you to believe me when I say she's already forgiven you for whatever you said or did and that she'd be happy you were there when she wakes up."

John nodded and began to head to Rose's room. He doubted what Alex was saying but his human emotions were making him hope that she was right and that Rose had forgiven him.

Rose was still asleep when John arrived; she was wrapped up in bandages that remind John if their talk after his accident the day before; about being trussed up like a mummy. She was attached to an IV and wore an oxygen mask, a soft rhythmic beeping came from the EKG machine next to her bedside.

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at Rose.

Rose's chest moved slowly up and then down again with each breath as she slept.

John walked into the room and sat down beside her bed. He gently touched her face before taking her hand in his. "I'm so sorry Rose."

Rose's body felt heavy as she started to wake up, heavy and sort of numb because of the pain medication coming through the IV. But she felt warm and comfortable and with someone holding her hand she felt safe too; not wanting to wake up and leave this warm, safe place she kept her eye closed and didn't move.

John rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm so sorry Rose. I love you so much. Please wake up soon."

Rose could hear him but he sounded muffled almost drowned out by a background of static, his voice did seem to start becoming clearer as he spoke to her though.

"I didn't mean for you to go. I just thought you would be happier. That's all I want for you Rose. I want you to be happy and safe."

John's voice seemed to come in waves against the static, at times he was easy to hear over it then at other times the background noise pushed him back down to a whisper. Rose concentrated on his voice trying to make it break through the static waves.

"Alex said that you told her to tell me something. She wouldn't tell me what you said. Please Rose, make it through this so you can tell me. I miss you Rose."

The static in Rose's head finally died down and eventually faded entirely. "I asked her to tell you that I love you," Rose said but it was quiet and with the mask over her mouth even she had trouble hearing it. She blinked heavy eyelids moving her eyes to look into his deep brown ones.

John jumped in surprise. "Rose?" He asked, scared to believe she actually was awake. "Rose?" He asked again before kissing her head. "Come on love, talk to me."

"Mask," she said the word muffled by the mentioned object, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

He got the hint and removed her mask

"Thank you," she smiled softly at him.

He smiled back. "How are you feeling? Well besides being hurt and tired?"

"I'm okay," Rose said looking at his bruised face and split lip, "John, did you even let them look at you?"

"Yes. Not that they needed to," John said, not looking at Rose's face.

"Of course they needed to," Rose told him. "Why would you say they didn't need to? You're hurt."

"Rose I'm fine. You're the one who just had surgery. A few cuts and bruises don't matter." He said, getting slightly frustrated that she wouldn't let it go.

"They matter to me," Rose said softly.

John sighed. "Will it make you feel better if I let them check me over?"

"But you said they already looked at you," Rose said confused.

John rubbed the back of his head and winced.

"John, please don't lie to me," Rose said, "even if you think it'll make me feel better."

John sighed and nodded. "Sorry."

Rose smiled. "It's alright," she gave the hand that was still holding hers a small squeeze.

"I should have listened to you Rose."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You knew it wasn't the Doctor and I didn't believe you."

Rose looked at him blankly she couldn't remember discussing her thought on that with him and why would he still not look at her?

John glanced at her when he didn't get any reply. "Rose?" John asked, seeing her blank face. He gently grabbed the sides of her face. "Rose? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just I don't remember that," Rose told him.

His eyes furrowed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I can remember sitting at the table talking to Him but then everything gets fuzzy next thing I remember is waking up on the tardis."

John kissed her head. "I can see what I can do to get your memories back, but I'm so sorry."

"He told me though," she took John's hand. "He said we had a fight, that I said things." Tears started to well in her eyes, "please John, please tell me I didn't say those things."

"What do you think you said love?" John asked, concerned about the tears he saw.

"That I didn't need you," Rose said with shaky breath, "and that, that you were a fake."

"No, of course not," John said, a little surprised that she would think she would ever say such a thing. That was how he felt to her sometimes but she'd never said it.

"Thank God," she said sighing relief, she had been right the master had lied, a tear finally escaped as she closed her eyes.

John gently wiped it away. "What's bothering you Rose?"

"What do you mean?" she asked resting her head in his hand as he hadn't moved it away yet and she didn't want him to.

"Something's bothering you and making you upset. What's wrong?"

"I was afraid I really had said those things, that I really had called you a..." she didn't want to say it.

"A fake?" John said, knowing she couldn't say it.

Rose nodded.

John sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. "Rose, I need you to answer this. Do you know who I am?"

"You're my John," Rose before opening her eyes and looking at him confused, "Why do you ask that?"

Dodging her question he asked again to be sure. "Am I your John or am I your Doctor?"

"My John," she repeated.

John smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?" she was still confused.

"Seeing me."

"I'm sorry," she said closing her eyes nuzzling his hand, "for not seeing you sooner."

John put his forehead against hers. "Better late than never love."

Rose smiled resting there for a moment before kissing him lightly on the lips.

John smiled brightly as he returned the kiss.

They kissed a little while longer, gentle as John was trying to mindful of Rose's weakened state. When finally pulled back Rose smiled at him, "I love you," she whispered her eyes starting to get heavy again.

John smiled again and said, "I love you too. Forever."

"And always," she sighed as her eyes closed and she slipped back a sleep.


	11. A Time of Healing

John took her hand and kissed her forehead. "I will be right back dear," he said softly before slipping out of the room.

John found Alex, Ross and Jake waiting outside as he walked out of the room smiling unconsciously.

"Someone's going to get lucky later," Ross whispered to Jake with a snicker.

Jake laughed and Alex just rolled her eyes at them. "We managed to get a hold of Pete and Jackie they should be here soon."

John's smile disappeared. He paled and asked, "What exactly did you tell Jackie?"

"Well we aren't even sure what happened ourselves," Jake told having calmed the laughing.

"Actually I called her and told her-" Ross was interrupted by a slamming door followed by loud angry footsteps.

"What was that Rose says? Speak of her mother and her mother shall appear," Alex whispered before turning to see Jackie Taylor heading towards them Pete following at a few steps behind her.

John gulped and made to run back into Rose's room where he knew he would be safe.

"John." He was too late she'd spotted him already.

John flinched and froze. "Hi Jackie," He said without turning around

"Well," Jackie said as she neared the group, "Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

"Uh...um...you see...she...well...she's in there," he said, pointing to the door behind him. "She's taking, well napping, well more actually passed out, not from exhaustion or pain, just tired, well I guess that is exhaustion, but she's fine now, well not fine, far from it, but she will be fine."

"You're rambling again, I can't understand you when you do that," Jackie told him looking at Alex to translate John's babbling.

"Rose is in there, she is currently resting, she went through surgery fine but the doctors say she will need physical therapy for her legs; she's stubborn so she'll be fine given time and rest."

"There, is it so hard to give a proper answer?" she told him before going inside Rose's room.

John opened his mouth but quickly shut it by the look on Jackie's face.

She sat in the chair John had vacated earlier. "Oh sweetheart," she whispered.

Pete had reached the group now.

John and Pete stood right inside the doorway.

"John, we need to talk," Pete said sternly. John gulped but nodded and followed Pete out of the room and down the hallway to a secluded part of the hospital. "I want to know exactly how this happened."

So John retold everything that happened, making sure to leave out his and Rose's argument, that was only their business and no one else's to deal with. Pete nodded when John was finished and turned and walked away to see his daughter and wife. John was left alone watching Pete's tense body and angry body posture.

John knew he failed at the one thing he prided himself on being able to do. He knew he failed the moment he was created. He never wanted to hurt Rose but when he didn't mean to hurt her he did because before he wasn't who she wanted him to be, now he couldn't protect her from an insane person. From himself then the Master, who would be next to hurt her while he is supposed to protect her?

Rose blinked awake, she was still tired but she practically feel her mum's presence in the room.

"Rose," Jackie gasped when she woke up, she hugged her. "Oh sweetheart you scared me half to death," she said before sitting back down. "Are you alright? Are you in pain? I can get the nurse if you are."

"Mum," Rose said to get her to stop, "I'm okay, promise not any pain since they already gave me stuff for that," Rose glance at the iv that was delivering said painkiller. She still felt foggy so she'd have to dial it down some when someone wasn't looking.

John stood near the opening in the doorway under the shadows. Pete was behind Jackie, his hand on her shoulder for support. "You sure gave us a good scare," Pete said.

"Sorry," Rose told them, she glanced over at John.

He wouldn't look at her and he wouldn't move. Pete followed her eyes and saw John. He gave him a look and John bolted out of the room, knowing things would get far worse if he stood his ground against the great Pete Tyler.

Rose turned her gaze down at the blanket covering her; she had wanted him to come in not leave. She turned her attention back to her mum, who was giving her speech on not trying to giving her a heart attack.

"Jackie, maybe we should give her some time," Pete commented, knowing that Jackie was getting over bearing.

Jackie opened her mouth to say but closed it looking at Rose. She looked exhausted, Jackie standing up giving her a hug, "We'll see you in the morning dear." Rose hugged her nodding.

John stood by the door as Pete and Jackie came out.

"We are just going to tell her bye," Ross said as he, Alex, and Jake all moved quietly towards Rose's room.

"No, not tonight. She is already out of it and would be best she had no more visitors for the night," Pete said, looking at all three of them then at John.

John focused his eyes on Pete. "Are you really going to tell them they can't see your daughter after they were the ones who saved her?" John asked, stealing himself from the fight he knew was going to come.

"She wouldn't be hurt if you watched her," Pete remarked. Ross, Alex, and Jake took this distraction to slip into Rose's room as Jackie discreetly motioned them to go ahead.

"Yes I messed up Pete, I know I did which is why if you don't want her to be visited any more tonight then I won't visit but they did nothing wrong." Pete sighed and caved.

"Fine," he said before grabbing Jackie's hand and walking out of the hospital, not looking back to see that Ross, Jake, and Alex had already slipped into Rose's room before he even gave his consent.

Rose pulled her hand back from the dose regulator on IV, it was one were the patient could adjust it slightly if they were in pain but couldn't exceed the Max a doctor had sit. She had managed to turn it down just before they walked in.

Alex hugged her, "We just came in to say good bye."

Rose hugged them, "Guess I'll see you lot tomorrow them yeah?"

Ross glared playfully at her. "Yes when we come visit. If you are not out of this bed tomorrow, one I will be pissed and two I will be looking you over to make sure you're not an alien."

Rose smiled at him. "Got it."

Alex gave her another hug as the boys left. "About time you told him," she smirked before leaving too.

John smiled and waved at Ross and Jake as they left to go start the car. John smiled at Alex as she came out of the room before turning back to the old magazine he was sitting and reading.

"Aren't you going in?" Alex asked him.

John shook his head. "I promised Pete I wouldn't visit any more tonight."

"Two things wrong with that," Alex told him, "One I know she'd like to see you and two I don't care whether Pete said you could or not." She then took John by the ear getting him up off the chair before pushing him into Rose's room and closing before following after Ross and Jake.

"Ow!" John said, rubbing his hurting ear.

"You alright?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that just hurt," he whined before sitting down next to Rose.

"Come here, think I can make it a little better," Rose told him.

John smiled and leaned closer to Rose.

She kissed his hurting ear first then his lips.

John kissed her back. He threaded his fingers into her hair.

"I love you, John Noble," she told him between kisses.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," He replied happily.

The two stayed that way for a while till John finally pulled away. "Whatcha stop for?" Rose asked her voice giving away how tired she was. John smiled kissing her head.

"You need to rest dear."

"Ok," Rose said as John help her get comfortable, "but don't think we're finished with that, I'm not anywhere near done with you yet."

John blushed at what she was implying.

Rose had just about fallen asleep when she remembered something, "John?" she said opening her eyes again.

"Where do you plan on sleeping?" she asked him.

"I will find a place. Chairs outside are not too bad," John mumbled, nodding off himself.

"You're not sleeping in a chair, John," Rose told him firmly.

"Fine, the floor."

"You're not sleeping on the floor either," she sighed, scooting over in her bed best she could, "here."

"Rose, you're hurt. I can't sleep on your bed with you. I will go find if they have another bed they can bring in here," John said, standing up.

"You're hurt too, just come here," Rose persisted.

John didn't feel like arguing with her and climbed into the bed next to her.

Rose smiled cuddling closer to him once he had settled in.

John hugged Rose closer to him, trying to protect her from everything that could hurt her.

"Love you," she mumbled as she quickly fell asleep in his arms.

John nuzzled her neck and fell asleep quickly to the sound of her heartbeat.


	12. On to Recovering

John slowly blinked awake a few hours later as he heard a high pitched tone fill the room. He knew that tone meant something bad but his sleep fogged brain was having a hard time placing it.

The tone continued, it seemed to be coming from the other side of the bed.

John jumped off the bed as soon as he finally realized what the tone was, a flatline. "Shit!" John cursed.

He looked at the monitor, it was a flatline. That meant Rose's heart had stopped beating.

John began scrambling around her to try and find the defibrillator paddles that would send a shock through her and restart her heart.

A nurse had run to the room to help. She had placed her fingers on Rose's neck manually searching for a pulse. Rose shifted in her sleep causing the nurse jump in surprise.

Rose moved again finally waking up, "What's going on?" she said confused. The nurse checked the finger cuff that was reading Rose's heart rate it was attached fine; she followed the wire searching for a break in the system. She found it, the plug for the wire to connect to the machine had come loose from its outlet; she plugged in properly and rest the machine. Rose's heartbeat appeared on the machine, the tone from the flat line stopped and the rhythmic beeping of her heart rate started again.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tyler," the nurse apologized

John heard Rose's voice and visibly relaxed. He flopped into one of the chairs in the room and tried to slow his breathing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Noble it seem that the cord came loose causing the scare," the nurse told him, she was also breathing a little heavy from fright and also having ran from her station.

John waved to her that it was fine.

"Seeing as we are all very awake now," nurse said, it was just half past six now, "I think that after we relax a little I'll show Mr. Noble how to change your bandage for when you return home," she spoke to Rose.

"That sounds fine," Rose said and the nurse left to go back to her station.

John stood up and sat back down next to Rose.

"So how'd you sleep, you know before the alarm went off," Rose asked him.

John blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, well um...about that...you see it...uh..."

Rose looked at him her eyebrows raised slightly, "Yes?"

He began to trip over his words some more until he wasn't even coherent.

"John," Rose said smiling, it was adorable when he got flustered like this.

"Y-yes?"

"You do know you could have just said 'yes slept fine' yeah?" she said trying not to giggle.

John gulped and nodded.

Rose couldn't help but laugh a little, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, his voice higher than normal

Rose laughed a little harder at that, she then moved to kiss him still smiling.

John kissed her back, calming down some.

"So, think they'll let me go home today?" Rose said change the subject for him.

"I hope so."

"Me too, don't like hospitals much," she said.

John laughed hard and loud

"What? I don't," Rose told him.

John shook his head. "It's nothing love."

"Okay," Rose said not getting was funny, but she wasn't too worried about what it was.

The nurse came in and began to give John step by step instructions on how to re-bandage Rose. He face began to get red again, but this time it was from anger rather than him actually being flustered.

The nurse misread this for his being embarrassed by seeing so much of Rose's body, "If you're not comfortable with doing this I can show Mrs. Tyler or Ms. Campbell," she referred to Alex by her last name.

"He'll be fine in a bit," Rose assured her, she knew he wasn't embraced by this or even flustered like before. He was angry at the Master for doing this to her, he was also angry at himself for it.

"No, I'm fine," he growled.

The nurse looked at him, but let it go continuing the instructions. After finishing changing Rose's bandages the nurse fetched a wheelchair for her. Unless someone going to carry her it would be Rose main means of moving with her broken legs till she got the casts off.

John helped the nurse get Rose into the wheelchair and took her down and out of the hospital. "Ah, fresh air. That's what you need," John said happily.

Rose smiled looking up at him as he pushed her along. She didn't mind the chair so far but she had feeling she'd be glad to be rid of it when it was all over.

John and Rose saw a car pull up

Jackie stepped out of the car, "You two are up early."

"Yeah apparently had an alarm clock we didn't know about," Rose, telling her parents the alarm on her heart moment had gone off awaking them didn't sound like a good idea.

Pete saw Jackie was going to ask what she meant but stopped her before she could. "Jackie, I bet she wants to get home so we should hurry and get her in the car."

"That would be nice yeah," Rose said as John start wheeling her towards the car.

Pete and John helped her into the car. John got into the car next to her while Pete went toward the driver's side again.

They then drove back to the manor where they help Rose settle in room downstairs that she would staying. Her room was upstairs which she could no longer get to because of the wheelchair.

John brought some of his stuff down and began to make a small bed on the floor near Rose's bed.

"Why do you seem so determined to sleep on the floor?" Rose asked.

John motioned toward the living room where Jackie and Pete were. "Do you want me to have death by Jackie slap?"

"Ok I see your point, but don't say I didn't warn you when you catch a cold."

John laughed.

Once finished setting into their new room they ate. Little later Alex, Ross and Jake arrived to visit, they stayed for some time before leaving. Not much more happened after that and soon Rose and John were getting ready for bed.

John helped Rose into bed and kissed her head. "Goodnight Rose."

"Night, John," Rose smiled at him then looking to his bed on floor, "You're still sure you want to sleep on the floor?"

"I will be fine love," John said with a smile before laying down on his make shift bed

"Ok," Rose said settling into bed. "I love you," she said, she as saying it quite a lot but he seemed to like hearing it and she definitely liked telling him.

John smiled before drifting to sleep

Rose closed her eyes but sleep didn't seem to come very quickly. She shifted trying to get more comfortable. It had only been the one night but know it seemed like she had trouble getting to sleep without John there.

Finally about half an hour later she fell into an uneasy sleep.

John woke up to the sound of sheets flying everywhere. He got up and looked over at Rose.

Rose was thrashing in her sleep, like she was trying to escape from some on invisible terror. She whimpered, crying softly as she did.

John jumped up and was in the bed next to her in an instant. He pulled her to him and began running his fingers through her hair. "I'm here Rose, I'm here."

Her fighting stopped and she clung to him shaking slightly, her whimpering soon quieted how her breathing was jagged; her tears damping his shirt where she buried her face in his chest.

John kissed her head and whispered that he was there for her into her hair.

After a couple minute Rose relaxed further, her breathing even again; but she still held tightly to him as if she would drowned.

Rose blinked wake, "John?" she said looking up at him.

"I'm here Rose. Are you ok?"

"Am now," she hugged him, her grip relaxed and she rested against him tired.

John held her, his fingers making patterns on her back absently

Rose sighed being lulled to sleep by his gently messaging, "Stay here," she said softly.

"Ok love."

John carefully moved to lay down; he still held on to Rose who had fallen into calmer sleep.

John fell into a light sleep.

Jackie woke up the next morning and after getting dress had downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of tea. As she finished making a cup she decided to go see if Rose up yet.

She knocked lightly on the door, "Rose?" not getting an answer she opened the door a little looking in.

John jumped slightly and maneuvered his body to cover Rose's just in case it was an intruder.

Rose shifted slightly the movement starting to wake her.

Jackie opened the door looking at John in surprise, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I uh, Rose wasn't sleeping well, I thought that, I was just trying," he stuttered trying to explain everything

"You trying seduce my daughter is what you were doing, after everything that's happened; some nerve you got," Jackie slapped him now that he had moved out of Rose's bed while had been talking. "If you didn't actually seem to make her happy you'd be on street you got that. Don't go pulling this stunt again or you'll regret it."

John grabbed his cheek. "Ow!"

"Don't do it again," Jackie growled before leaving.

Rose blinked awake as the door closed, sitting up to look at him, "What's wrong with your cheek?" she asked as he rubbed it.

"I just got Tyler slapped...again!" John exclaimed, waving his arms around and directing her attention to the red mark on his cheek. "She thought I was seducing you! I was trying to protect you in case something evil got into the house, well your mother is pretty evil, well you can't actually get any more evil than her," he said, softly rubbing his cheek

"I'm sorry," she said trying very hard not to laugh.

John put his hands on his hips. "Are you laughing at me Rose Tyler?"

A laugh escaped her then, "I can't help it."

John rolled his eyes but began laughing with her. He couldn't help it; her laugh was just so contagious.


	13. Epilogue Part 1

_Warning; mature adult content_

* * *

A month had passed since the master had tortured Rose; her cuts and burns had healed now, most hadn't left scars a few of the more serious one had but they didn't bother her really. Except for one, the one on her stomach where he had carved his name into her skin. It was in the timelord language so she couldn't read it, but she knew it was his name.

Rose sat in the wheelchair in the bathroom look at it in the large mirror. She hated this scar, this feeling it gave her, knowing that he had marked as his property. She felt so broken by it; she wanted it gone, for the cage it made on her to be gone. She rolled the chair to leave but stopped spotting something shining on the counter.

It was John's straight razor; she shared this bathroom with him since he had moved down there to help her for the first couple weeks, even though it was a month later now he hadn't gone back to his own room.

She carefully picked up opening it to expose the blade. She looked down, pulling her shirt up to reveal the scar. She looked back the shining blade; no one was here since it was Friday. No one was here to stop her from making the scar go away.

John walked into the house, making sure to be quiet. He wasn't supposed to be home yet but his class got over early and he wanted to surprise Rose. It would be their one month anniversary so he wanted to take her out for a nice date and even went as far to buy her pink and yellow roses.

Rose let out a slowly let out a long breath as a prepared to remove the scar, to remove his mark.

John walked into the house and looked in all the rooms she could have been in before checking their room. He walked in and put the flowers on the bed and saw a light coming from the in suit bathroom door. He gently knocked on it. "Rose? Are you ok love?"

John slowly opened the door and peered in. He froze in horror at what she was doing.

Rose jumped when he opened the door; the razor slipped nicking her finger. "John," she said surprised tossing the blade back onto the counter, she place the bleeding side of her finger in her mouth. She cursed herself mentally; she'd gotten caught, worse than that John of all people was the one to catch her.

John knelled down to her level. He took her hand and examined it before looking at her eyes. "Why would you try to do this to yourself?" he asked, hurt in his eyes. "Are you not happy?"

"I am, I just," she bare couldn't look at him, to see the hurt. "How can you love me?"

John looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"After what he did," Rose said, "how can you love someone who's so broken and caged."

John's heart broke. He hugged her as best as he could. "Rose, you are absolutely gorgeous. You couldn't help what he did to you. When I see these scars I don't see someone who is broken and caged, I see the strongest and most lively person I have ever known. I love you and no matter what, that's not going to change."

"But he marked me," she cried into shoulder, "marked me as his, I don't want to be his."

John kissed her head. "You're not his, you never will be."

John thought for a minute. "Torchwood might have something to help the scars disappear"

"Hope so," she sniffled moving to bury her face in his neck needing more contact with him. He always found a way to make the pain, or whatever was troubling her, go away just by holding her.

John held her for a little bit before pulling away. "I'm going to go call and take us over there."

"Ok," she said wiping tears.

John left and returned a few minutes later. "They are waiting for us dear."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, she held the roses that he had left on the bed.

John gave her a small smile. "No dear, you're fine love."

"You were trying to do something romantic for me, that's why you came home early."

"It's ok. You're more important," he said kissing her head before pushing her outside to his blue truck. He helped her in before driving them to torchwood

Alex was waiting for them when they arrived. As one torchwood's mechanics she took care of must the machines there, from the vehicles to the alien tech they collected.

John helped Rose out and they followed after Alex to her lab

She led them to a room with one wall almost completely made out of glass. She and John then helped Rose onto a cushion table, like the exam tables in a doctor's clinic.

"John can you go wait in there," Alex asked motioning to the room the glass window looked into.

He looked between Rose and the room a few times before squeezing her hand and going to the room Alex mentioned.

Alex turned back to Rose, "So you got an idea on how this works right?"

"Not really," she answered nervously.

"That's ok, basically those lights," she pointed at the lights over the table, "will turn on and your body absorbs what we like to call vita rays which will turn the scar tissue back to healthy skin. It may even help those legs of yours heal faster."

"So I can get out the chair faster yeah?"

"You're starting to hate that thing aren't ya?" Alex asked smiling.

Rose laughed, "I am, I really am." She paused, "Is this going to hurt?"

"This isn't the most comfortable process, so yes it will hurt some, still want to do it?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

Alex gave Rose a pair of goggles to put on, "After this you're probably going to feel a little dizzy and also tired, that's normal."

"Okay," Rose said relax back on the table. Alex left that room going to join John in the control room.

John paced the room nervously. This was one machine that he had not crossed in his many travels and he was hoping that Alex knew more than he did. He just wanted Rose to feel better. He hated seeing her upset about anything.

"Would you stop pacing," Alex asked as adjusted the settings.

John stopped and looked up. "Sorry, I just want this to work and I might be a bit nervous, still getting used to these emotions and hormones and such."

"Aren't we all," Alex muttered. "Here put these on," she handed him a pair of goggles.

John put them on and rocked back and forth on his feet

Alex put on a pair of her own, then pressed an intercom button. "Ready Rose?"

"Yep," she replied.

Alex pressed a button the lights over Rose turned on, they were almost blindingly bright.

Rose gripped the vinyl of the table cushion tightly; her jaw clenched not wanting to make a sound that would alarm John. The lights went out after half a minute and she relaxed, but Alex had been right she felt tired now.

Alex removed her goggles and left the room going back to Rose's side.

John was antsy and wanted to rush to Rose's side but he didn't know if it was ok or safe for him to come out yet so impatiently he waited.

Alex walked into the room then looked behind her expecting John to be behind her but he wasn't, she looked back to the other room at him motioning him to come here.

John was out of the room and by Rose's side in an instant. "How are you feeling? Did everything work?"

Alex blinked was like had practically walk through the wall he was in there so quickly.

"I'm ok, tired," she said taking of the goggles. She placed her hand on her stomach over where the scar had been; she smiled, "It's gone."

John smiled, kissing her head; he gently put her into the wheelchair. He turned to Alex. "Thank you. This was really bugging her."

"Thank you," Rose repeated.

Alex nodded, "It's no trouble, you two are family after all just glad I could help."

John smiled and kissed Alex's hand before taking Rose back to his truck. During the drive home Rose had fallen asleep so John had to carry her into their room and lay her in their bed. He wrote a note to her letting her know that if she needed him he would be in the kitchen so she only needed to yell. He went into the kitchen and made himself some tea.

Rose stretched as woke up, she found John's note on his side of the bed. She put it back before moving back into the wheelchair he had parked beside the bed. She went to the bathroom and as she exited it she noticed his razor was still on the counter open. She picked it up and closed it instead of putting it back on the counter she open the drawer where John usually kept it. Placing it back she spotted a blue velvet box in the drawer alongside his comb and shaving cream. She picked it up curious, she guess it could hold a set of cuff links but she was even sure John had a suit besides his blue one. Gingerly she opened it, her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open slightly. It was a ring, an engagement ring and it was beautiful. The stone glowed like a tiny burning sun, and on it was etched the familiar circles of gallifreyian script.

She gently closed the box her eyes starting to mist. She rolled out the bathroom to go find John.

John turned around as he heard Rose come into the kitchen. His smile disappeared when he saw her watery eyes. He was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong? Are you hurt Rose?"

Rose shook her head, "No, I'm alright. I found this though," she held out the box to him.

John's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds. "You weren't meant to find that."

Rose smiled, "No, I gathered that's why you hid it in your bathroom drawer yeah."

John nodded. "I'm sorry I ruined the surprise."

"How'd you ruin it?" she asked him. "I don't know when I've ever been more surprised."

"I should have hidden it better."

"Knowing my luck I would have found it anywhere you tried to hide it," she kissed his cheek since he was still kneeling beside her from when he had thought she was hurt.

He gently took the box and looked at it before looking at her with his eyes full of love. He opened the box slowly and asked, "Rose Tyler, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rose smiled at him nodding, "Yes."

John smiled widely and kissed her passionately before pulling back and putting the ring on her finger.

Rose smiled watching him, her eye's shining brightly. Once John placed the ring he kissed her hand, Rose then cupped his chin in her hand pulling him up kissing him lovingly.

After a few more kisses he pulled back. "At this rate we are going to need to be in our bed," he joked.

"I'm alright with that," she smiled at him.

John barked a laugh. "Not until you are all better my dear," he said, giving her a wink. He stood up and took a sip of his tea. "Would you like some?"

"Please," she said, John made her a cup then handed it to her. The two sat talking for a while when the sound of a car shutting was heard, then followed by the door and the little running feet of tony home from preschool.

"Oh boy," John said, getting up and catching the little brown haired boy. John spun him around before gently pinning him to the ground and tickling him.

"No," Tony giggled squirming trying to dodge the tickles. Rose smiled watching them.

"Say it! Say it!" John prompted with a devilish smile.

"Uncle," Tony said between laughs.

John smiled and stood up. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Yeah was," Tony giggled jumping to his feet. "Can I have some juice with my snake please."

"Oh, I don't know? Were you good today?" John asked, already retrieving the juice for Tony.

"Yes," he chirped. Rose watched them, at first it had been little strange having a sibling so much younger than her but she loved it now. She also loved how well he and John got long, made her think about how brilliant John was with kids which of course made her think of what that would mean for them in their future.

After being given his juice and his snake Tony went over to the table, and with Rose's help climbed up into her lap. She smiled kissing his head before ruffling his hair.

John smiled. He recalled the numerous times they had watched Tony and gone out to shop and had been mistaken as his parents.

Jackie then stepped into the kitchen, "Oh good you already got his snack, thanks."

"Anytime Jackie."

Rose took a sip of her tea before setting it back on the table with her left hand, Tony like most kids his age was drawn to shiny things and immediately noticed her engagement ring.

"Rosy got pretty ring like mummy's," he pointed out.

Rose's eyes widened a little her mum was still in the room, they had to tell her and her dad they were engaged, how did they forget that?

Jackie's eye went wide and her mouth dropped open.

John looked between Rose and Jackie. He didn't know if Rose was going to tell her or if he was in for another slap.

"Mum," Rose started to speak.

"You're engaged!" Jackie exclaimed coming over to look at the ring.

"Yeah," Rose squeaked as her mum hugged her tightly, Tony had been clever and quick enough to slip off his sister's lap so he didn't get squished too.

John tried to be quiet and head out of the kitchen before he received the same treatment.

Jackie caught him before he could escape, hugging him tightly.

"This is wonderful, I'm so happy for the two of you," she said kissing John on the cheek.

John pulled a face and tried pushing the older Tyler away from him.

Rose giggled at the face he made.

"Would rather I slapped you instead?" Jackie threatened.

John paled. "No, I can stand being kissed."

"Good," Jackie then kissed the other cheek, she then headed out of the room to call people and spread the happy news.

John whipped off his cheeks. "Do I need to prepare to be kissed every time I see her?" John asked, pointing in the direction Jackie left.

"Nah, more likely she'll try to hug you to death till get closer to wedding day then yeah may want to watch out," Rose smile, tongue between teeth.

John groaned. "Did we really have to tell her?"

"Sooner or later yeah, Tony just sorta beat us to it."

John mumbled under his breath about how he would have to talk to Tony about keeping secrets from his mother.

Rose shook her head at him, smiling, "I'm going to call Alex and the boys."

John smiled and gave her a kiss as she rolled past him to go make her call. "Don't be too long," he said as she left the room.

Rose called Alex first, who was thrilled at being asked to be her maid of honor. She then called Jake and Ross who were both very happy for her and John. Once finished with that she went to find John again.

John was cleaning the kitchen when she found him. John turned around when Rose came in. "So what did they say?" he asked, nervous about whether the others accepted their engagement or not.

"That they were happy we finally figured it out."

John laughed. "So love, what would you like for dinner tonight? Anything at all. I can make you something or take you out, you just tell me."

"How about we pick something up to bring back here, you've been doing all cooking for the past month you need a break love."

"I don't mind hon," he said, looking at her with a loving smile.

"I know, but it's good to just relax once and awhile," Rose said taking his hand.

John nodded. "Ok love, anything for you. What would you like?"

"How about pasta?" Rose asked, her first official date with John, the day after she got out of the hospital, he had made spaghetti for them.

John smiled and kissed her head. "I will go get it. You just need to stay here and relax." John grabbed his keys and went to his truck to go get the pasta

Rose went to their wing of the manor, heading toward the small dining room they used for their at home dates sometimes. She set the table while she waited for him to get back.

John got back about 20 minutes later and came in with multiple containers with pastas and sauces.

John leaned down kissing Rose before going to his own sit. The two talked some about the wedding while they ate but mostly enjoyed this new closer level of their relationship they felt now.

"Have you decided who you want your best man to be?" Rose asked.

John thought for a moment. "I think Jack."

Rose smiled nodded, "he'd be good, just make sure your stag party doesn't get to out of control yeah."

John laughed. "No promises love." He smiled at her. He couldn't believe that they would be getting married soon.

Rose smiled back, Jack maybe wild but he wasn't an idiot and she trusted John so she wasn't worried really.

A few hours passed. John and Rose had talked about many things starting at the wedding to where they want to go on their honeymoon to the past adventures they had. Eventually they managed to leave the dinning room and get back to their room. John helped Rose into bed before heading to the bathroom to shave and get ready for bed himself.

Rose watched as John closed the bathroom door part way as he went about his usual evening routine, she had other ideas for tonight though. She pulled a light blue satin chemise from the bottom drawer of her nightstand and slipped it on, she then pulled out a two candles putting one on her nightstand and the other one to John's.

She had been wanting to do something special for John and this seemed like the right night to do that. He'd been focused on her this whole time, helping her get use to the wheelchair; he changed her bandages and took her get her stitches removed. He'd even helped her wash her hair as it was difficult to do with both legs in casts; she knew that had been very difficult for him being that close physically to her. Especially the first time when they hadn't figured out how to do it exactly and her shirt had ended up soaked.

Rose smiled remembering how red his face had gotten and his stammering apology. She watched the door watching for him to come out of the bathroom.

John patted his face dry and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated mirrors. He looked at one and saw himself but if he looked long enough that face staring back at him morphs into the one face he can't come to terms with. He knows that at the beginning this face hurt Rose just to see, he considered trying to change his face in some way just to make she didn't hurt but tossed the idea. He would always be a coward, full time lord or not. John sighed and shook his head. There was no time to be depressed and caught up in doubts, not anymore. He had Rose and that is all he ever needed. He opened the door to get back to his future wife.

Rose sat up little more as he pulled the door open and walked out. She smiled at him, she could feel a fluttering in her stomach, she was little nervous still.

John froze. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to squeak out a question. "What is this?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Rose said holding out a hand to him silently asking for him to join her on their bed.

John smiled taking her hand and crawling into bed with her, being careful not to knock her hurt legs.

Rose's fingers enter laced with his; she kissed the hand she held. "I love you John Noble."

John kissed her gently and punctuated every word with a kiss. "I love you Rose Tyler Noble."

Rose smiled, she liked the sound what her married name, it sound so right. She kissed him a little stronger cupping the side of his face with her free hand.

John tangled his hands in her hair, his fingers threading through her locks. He parted his mouth slightly and gently traced his tongue along her lower lip

Rose shivered slightly as she granted him entrance by opening her mouth.

John's tongue traced the inside of her mouth, shivering at the taste of her.

Rose's tongue danced with his and she sighed softly, her hand moving slowly down side of John's sleep shirt.

John stopped her hands and pulled back slowly. "Dear, you're still hurt; this is not a good idea."

"I'll be alright love, I know what I'm doing," Rose kissed him.

"What, what do you mean?" John asked, a little hesitant.

He knew a lot of things but sexual relationships and anything centered around the bedroom was out of his area of expertise. On Gallifrey they took tissue samples from the mother and father and grew the child in a tube, not what you would call romantic. This is why he loved humans so much. To make the love of their life they needed to make love.

"Just relax, for once let me take care of you," Rose said softly, lovingly.

John looked at her with slight fear but his trust for Rose overcame his fear and he laid down next to her.

Rose smiled lying down beside him, she kissed him gently, "Thank you."

John gave her a small but bright smile. He gently took her face and gave her another soft kiss. The feel and taste of her lips are something he would never get used to, he would always crave it; crave her for the rest of his human life.

Rose threaded her fingers through his hair as their kissing quickly became steamy again.

John forgot his need to breath and had to pull away to catch his breath but before Rose could recover hers he was kissing her down her neck, along her collar bone before leaving a wet trail of kisses back up her neck and to her ear. He licked the shell of her ear and vibrated is excitement from feeling her shiver. In a husky low voice he told her the only thing he could ever truly promise her, "I love you forever."

Rose shivered again at sound of his voice so full of love and desire. She kissed just below his ear, "I love you always." Her hand had trailed down his shirt, scratching him lightly through the material. It moved under the shirt feeling his flat muscular stomach, now slowly rising again moving his shirt up to expose his torso.

John's body arched into the feeling of her. It sent electric chills through his body that went from his head to his toes.

Rose ever so lightly bit his earlobe, tugging slightly before letting go kissing his neck as she ran a hand over his bare chest.

John's mind began to fog. Fear began to bubble up in him, he has never had the problem of not being able to think but the lust was taking over. His breathing escalated, he wasn't sure if it was from the fear or from her actions but he couldn't stop the way his body was responding, moving to her every movement. He shifted his legs as the area around his hips became uncomfortably tight. He was losing control, relying on nothing but instincts which is why it surprised him that his mind screamed that he needed more and he quickly, but carefully, removed Rose's shirt and his hands began to trace over the new flesh presented before him.

Rose let out a long sigh feeling his hands caressing her, she watched him her eyes partly closed in pleasure. His eyes were dark and pupils dilated with arousal. A flush came to his cheeks when his gaze moved to her bare breasts; she craved the feeling of her skin against his.

John looked to her for guidance, praying she didn't get upset with his lack of knowledge on this subject.

Rose smiled lovingly at him, kissing him gently moving him to lay on his back again and she lay on top of him, her chest to his. "Tonight is all about you John, let me please you," she whispered kissing his neck.

This was new to him, the actions and being taken care of rather than doing the taking care of, he was a doctor after all.

Rose kissed his chest where his heart was, she could feel it beating, accelerated like hers. She kissed it again, she'd hurt John so much in the beginning; she was willing to spend the rest of her life fixing that. One hand lightly ran along his stomach, then along his hip before moving up his side and over his chest.

John's heart and body jumped at the feeling of her hand traveling over him. He was unsure of what to do with his hands so he settled gently holding her waist and lightly moving his fingers over the small of her back.

Her fingers had started tracing circles around one of his nipples as she kissed the other.

He gasped at the sensation of her warm lips kissing him and leaving a cold spread of saliva over the sensitive nipple.

Rose rubbed her fingers over the other as gently grazed the left with her teeth. She listened carefully to the sounds he made wanting to give him more pleasure.

John was withering under her menstruations; frozen in pleasure. He couldn't stop the moans that escaped his mouth, the hitches in his breathing, or the rapid beating of his single heart.

Rose smiled kissing him loving she could make him feel like this. Her hand had moved lower, barely touching his stomach and waist before ghosting over the front of his boxers toward his growing bulge.

John bucked, his body throbbing from anticipation and the desire for more. "Rose, Rose, Rose," he repeated, he was pleading but he wasn't quite sure what for.

Rose seemed to understand his pleading, kissing her way down his body messaging him through the boxers for a moment before removing them relieving him from the tightness he felt.

"Rose?" John asked, fear and lust coming through in his voice.

"Yes John," Rose paused looking up at him.

"What, what are you doing?"

"It's something humans do John, it's called oral sex," she told him wanting him to be able to relax and enjoy instead if worrying about her like he always did.

John gave her a terrified and confused look before nodding his head. He would trust her no matter what.

"Just relax ok," Rose told him soothingly. She returned her attention back to what she had been doing, blushing a little at the sight of his throbbing erection, he was very well endowed being long and thick. Gently she took him in her hand and slowly started moving her hand up and down his length.

He moaned a low and gravely sound. His eyes rolled up as he gripped the sheets beneath him with so much force his knuckles turned white.

Rose moved so she was closer, her warm breath surrounding him as stroked him.

His breath hitched. He could only guess what came next.

Rose kissed the tip of his head before licking it; she then ran her tongue up and down his shaft getting him wet so that she could stroke him better.

Pleasure was coursing through him, so much that it hurt. He was trying so hard to stay in control but it continued to become thinner and thinner; he knew it would soon snap.

Rose licked away precum that had started to seep out, it was only a hint at what he would taste like and made her want, crave for more. She took him into her mouth moving up and down slowly at first but picking up speed as she fondled his testes.

John moaned and if he hadn't been preoccupied by the feel of her mouth around him he was sure he would be embarrassed by his lack of control. He could feel something building in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't determine what it was but he didn't want the feeling to stop either. His body began running off on its own, leaving his mind behind as it began to thrust into her mouth and his fingers gripped onto her blonde locks.

Rose took more of him into her mouth glancing up at him; his eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure, the cord of his neck standing out and his whole body flushed with arousal. She moaned at the sight of him, which he could feel reverberations of along his hard shaft. Rose moved faster, her head bobbing as she sucked.

The building in the pit of his stomach strained before snapping and relief flooded through him.

Rose slowed her movement, swallowing as he let go humming her approval. He tasted spicy and exotic, she closed her eyes; she loved his tasty, the moans and growls he made music to her. She licked his softening member making sure not to miss any, she hoped to be able to do this for him again soon and she couldn't wait till they would be able to make love properly.

John tried to calm his heart and body as he came down from his high. His breathing was labored and his eyes began closing, he was so tired now but he didn't understand why.

Rose blew out the candles and moved to lay beside him kissing him under the chin as she cuddled up to him and pulled a blanket over them.


	14. Epilogue Part 2

Morning light streamed through the window, warming John's face. He mumbled a little under his breath about not wanting to get up because he was having an amazing dream.

Rose was a heavier sleepier and didn't wake up only snuggled closer to John with a deep sigh.

John smiled and nuzzled Rose's hair gently.

Rose smiled blinking her eye open slowly but not wanting to move from where she lay on John's chest.

"Morning my love," he whispered, trying not to disturb her too much. He loved the feeling of her laying on him and didn't want to let her go too soon.

"Morning," she smiled little wider remember last night, "How'd you sleep?"

John hummed in approval. "Wonderfully."

"Good," Rose purred closing her eyes listening to his heart.

John moved his hand up the side of her him and to where he would have slipped under her shirt to feel the side of her body. When he made no contact with her shirt everything about last night rushed back to him and he became beet red.

Rose heard his heart start to beat faster and his body went a little rigid, "John, are you alright love?"

"Uh, yeah, I uh just uh, um," he rambled, his mind not focusing.

Rose moved, perched on one elbow to look at him, his face, ears and neck seemed to glow red. She placed a hand on his forehead, "Are you sick?" she asked concerned.

"No, uh," He looked away as the blanket slipped lower, showing the top of her bare chest.

"Then why..." Rose looked down at herself, "oh," she smirked, "John."

"Y-yes?" he squeaked, still not looking at her, trying desperately to get his body's reaction under control.

"You do remember we are engaged yeah?"

"Yeah," he said with happiness, though the redness remained as he looked only at her eyes.

"So chances are you'll see them fairly often, are going to go red like this every time?" she teased.

John sputtered.

Rose laughed, then kissed him, quieting his spluttering.

He closed his eyes and began kissing her back, cupping her face gently.

Rose pulled back a little, "I love you," she said before kissing him again.

"I love you too, my lovely Rose."

A slight blush crept into her cheeks; she kissed him gently nipping his bottom lip.

John moaned a bit and moved to lean into her more when he realized that the boxers he thought he had on last night where no longer there and his embarrassment returned.

Rose pulled back to see he had gone red again, "What?"

"I uh, I need to, um, fix something," he said quickly before jumping out of bed, making sure to grab a pillow and put it in front of him as he ran to his dresser. He pulled a pair of boxers out and hurried into the bathroom to change.

Rose shifted to watch him, biting her lip as she couldn't help but glance at his bum before he disappeared into the bathroom. She then rolled back to look up at the ceiling before closing her eyes.

John came back out with a new set of boxers on. "Sorry, I just," he stopped. He didn't know if he acted that way in respect for her, himself, or both.

Rose chuckled, "It's alright, but you know I do know what it looks like so you didn't really have to worry about it."

John blushed, the tips of his ears red. "I know but I just thought that it would be more appropriate if I just changed real quick."

Rose shrugged, "If it makes you more comfortable."

John nodded slightly. One day he might be more comfortable but at this point he wanted to wait a little. He laid back down next to her and pulled her body to his. Her bare back touched his chest and left a burning fire there; his hands and arms wrapped around her stomach as he pulled her to him, desperate not to let her go. "Thank you for last night," he said, kissing her head.

"You don't have to think me, I loved doing it," Rose said truthfully resting her arms under his.

He pulled her closer to him. "What exactly did you say it was?"

"Well its part of oral sex but its more exact name is a blow job."

John nodded. "It felt so good, why?" he meant the question to be more of a thought but he said it out loud.

"Why what?" Rose asked him. "Why did it feel good?" she asked clarifying what he meant.

"And why did you do that for me?"

"First question, it felt good because you are quite sensitive down there, that's how human anatomy works," Rose tried to explain it, "second question, because I wanted to. I wanted to make you feel like that because I love you, and I also wanted to thank you for taking care of me."

John's eyes watered in happiness and he kissed her everywhere he possibly could from his position.

Rose sighed her eyes fluttering closed, her body arched back against him wanting more caressing and warmth from skin contact.

John smiled. "Let's get some breakfast ok love?"

"Ok," Rose smiled sitting up holding the blanket to cover herself so John didn't turn red again.

John beamed and ran out to fix breakfast. Just like the good old times. The Doctor and Rose. Shiver and Shake. The stuff of legends.


	15. AN note

So because people have responded so positively to this story we will most likely be writing a sequel, but we would like to know some of the ideas you have for the sequel! If you want to leave a review with your idea we will try our best to incorporate it :)


End file.
